Question: Brandon has driven his car for a total of $40$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $10$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Brandon been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Brandon has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $40\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $40\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = 4\text{ days}$